


Just hold on (I'm coming home)

by Woods94



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Family Feels, I'm Sorry, I'm really new to this so please be gentle, Mighty Nein, My First Fanfic, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), critical role - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods94/pseuds/Woods94
Summary: After month's away from the Mighty nein, Yasha finally makes it home.Sorry I know it's a shitty summary.Any mistakes are my own, I apologize ahead of time.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Just hold on (I'm coming home)

It had been month's since the stormlord had called her away from the Mighty nein. In the beginning she hadn't minded, she had looked forward to doing his work, but as time moved forward she dreaded leaving these people who had become a family to her.  
She misses the feeling. The feeling of belonging somewhere, of being whole. She misses their faces, Jester, Nott, Caleb, Fjord, Caduces, and of course Beauregard. Leaving them for this long had brought a dark cloud over Yasha's heart. She misses their laughs, their smiles, their silly plans that would most certainly get them killed eventually. She misses the warmth she felt when she was surrounded by these people she cares so deeply for, but she had had work to do. 

She's been tracking them for over a week now, trying to get back. Yasha is close now, a few hour's she thinks and she'll finally be with them, her friends, her family. She'll be home.  
Warmth blossoming in her chest as she continues her trek ,their faces flashing through her mind making her feel so light. This must be what love feels like, she thinks to herself. She had only had this feeling once before in the past. This feeling is different in a sense, but also so much more.

The hours pass quickly, the sun setting behind the mountain casting beautiful red's and Orange's painting a beautiful picture across the open sky, she's almost at the top of the hill. Almost home. Just a little longer.

It's dark now. Stars illuminate the dark blue sky. She stops dead in her track's when she hears it. She recognizes the sounds immediately, their voices ringing out just ahead, maybe 30 feet ahead Yasha thinks, just over the peak of the hill She's been following for what seems like forever. She takes the last few steps forward and stops at the top. Just 20 feet ahead, illuminated by the fire pit they're sitting around, there they are. The people that she had left nearly 6 month's ago now, the people who had saved her life so many times, and in so many different ways, the people who had given her a home. A family.  
Her family.

She's smiling now. She can feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, but she doesn't care.  
Yasha takes a step, and then another, and another until she finds she's in a light jog. She sees them all turn, she slows around 10 feet away now. Everyone is tense, she can see they're ready for a fight, but as she takes the last step forward the darkness covering her lifts, and her face is lit by the fire light.  
Gasps and the sound of weapons thunking against the ground are the only sounds that fill the space. For what seems like hours she stands there, staring at these people who had consumed her mind since she left them last.  
"Yasha?" It's Jester's voice that breaks through first. Yasha's eye's meet the purple eyes of the blue tiefling, she smiles and nods, she tries words but she's at a loss. Jumping off the log she was on, Jester flies into the barbarians strong and familiar arms. Yasha can feel the smaller woman quaking, with tears or laughter she doesn't know, but she wraps her up and a strong embrace, relishing in the warmth. Her eyes stray back to the group, mouths gaping in large 'O' shapes.  
The next person to welcome her back is Nott, who rushes over and crashes into her legs, wrapping her arm's around them. "You're back!" She squeaks, looking up with her big yellow eye's that Yasha didn't know she missed until that exact moment. She chuckles softly and nods, unwrapping one arm from jester to caress Nott's head.  
"I am." She says softly.  
Fjord, Caleb, and Caduces are next. Fjord gives her a pat on the back "Welcome back Yasha." He husks out, she swears she can see a tear making it's way down his cheek, but she doesn't comment. Caleb touches her arm, nodding to her "You have been missed, dear friend. I am glad that you are home." He says awkwardly. Caduces throws his arms around both Jester and Yasha joining their embrace " That is a damn understatement! Welcome home my friend." He laughs out beside her ear.  
She's smiling bigger that she's ever smiled before, tears streaming freely down her face "thank you" she says looking at everyone.  
Jester let's go and takes a small step back, along with Nott. " We're so glad you're home! It had been so long, that we weren't sure if..." Jester trails off, eye's glistening with tears. Yasha knows, she knows what they're thinking, and how being away so long must have made it seem like she may never return. "I will always come back." She murmurs wiping the tears from her friends face. "Always." She utters, trying to make jester believe it, because it's true. She would always come back to them, her family.

They all nod and begin talking about what had happened in her absence, but they're all talking at once, and she can't quite keep up, but she nods and smiles until she catches Fjord's eye and her thoughts catch up with her. Something is missing. Someone isn't here. Beauregard.  
Fjord pulls her to the side while everyone chitters away happily talking of their adventures. "Where is she?" Yasha asks, the panic in her voice rising. "No need to go and rage there Yash. She's on guard duty. She wasn't up for drinking and offered to keep watch." He says chuckling at his friend. She exhales the breath she didn't know she was holding and looks back to Fjord.  
"She's been off for a while... Not really herself, you know? I think she may have been missing someone." He mutters to her gently so nobody could hear. He points to where Beauregard is and walks back over to the group.

Beauregard.  
Just beyond the camp, by a large weeping tree stands the monk she has missed more than anything. She's standing with her back to the camp, looking out over the valley, even covered by the darkness of the night Yasha could spot Beau anywhere.  
So she walks, past the fire, past the tents, across the grass, until she's standing only a few feet behind Beau. "Fjord, I already told you that I'm not in the mood for drinking right now." Beau says, gods how Yasha had missed her deep beautiful voice.  
"That is not like you Beauregard, you usually love drinking, do you not?" Yasha smirks, Beau's body tenses. She turns slowly, eye's widening as she lays her eye's on the large barbarian woman.  
"Yasha?" She asks, as if she doesn't believe her own eye's.  
"Hello Beau." She says softly, tears streaming once more.  
"But...but you... You were gone, and I thought..." Beau stammers panicking, eye's tearful. "No..no, I've had this dream before! I won't fall for it! You're not really here!" Tears are pouring now, anguish written across her face. "What do you mean you have had this dream?" She asks  
"More like nightmare. You're here, and then your gone, and I wake up and your not there! You're never there! I can't take it anymore!" She's sobbing now, and Yasha's heart is breaking, watching her strong, stubborn, breath taking Beau crumble because she doesn't think this is real.

Taking the last few steps forward, yasha reaches her left hand slowly up to catch Beau's cheek. Pulling her face to look at her.  
"I'm here! I am right here Beauregard... And I am not going to vanish, because you are awake, and I am right here!" Yasha's voice breaks with every other word, trying to make Beau see that she is truly standing here with her. Beau's eye's are saucers, as she looks at Yasha, she's shaking, and her breathing is uneven. "You... You touched me..." She whispers, blue eye's flitting back and forth between Yasha's green and lilac. "You're.... It's.. You're real! You disappeared every time I tried to touch you before! It's really you!" She's crying, hysterically hyperventilating with her revelation.  
Yasha pulls beau into her arms, cradling her close in a crushing hug "Sssh, I've got you. I'm here. It's okay beau." She hushes  
Beau pulls back for a minute, moving Yasha's face to look at her own, tears still coming but breathing less laboured. " I've missed you so much! I... I lo..." She trails, but Yasha knows. She's always known, but she wasn't sure before if she felt it too.  
She knows now. "I have missed you, every moment of every day Beauregard Lionette. Not one day has gone by that I did not wish that I was with you.. With our family. I.. I love you so much Beau. And I promise I am never leaving again." She declares. She doesn't care anymore. Nobody, not even the stormlord can take her away again. She never want to leave the people she loves again.  
"I.. I love you too yasha." Beau replies softly, placing her hand on the side of Yasha's neck, slowly pulling her down, but not forcefully, letting Yasha decide how this goes. Yasha closes the distance between the two of them, lips meeting in the softest kiss either women had ever experienced.  
Pulling back, Yasha sighs, resting her forehead against Beau's. 

'That's what this is' she thinks to herself  
'This is my home'.

The end


End file.
